


Clearing the Game

by ceiral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Most characters are just mentioned, Owari no Seraph (reference), Reader-Insert, Vampires, mentions of blood (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiral/pseuds/ceiral
Summary: You were once a human. You’ve just been turned into a vampire and been neglecting human blood until one night you were REAL thirsty and ran out of stock from your sire. What is Kokichi’s plan after having this piece of information available to him in addition to the amount of secrets he knew about this killing game? (Ouma Kokichi x Vampire! Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vampire idea was inspired by Owari no Seraph and would be the reference to most stuff about vampires and the likes. I hope you’d like this!

It was nighttime. And the so-called student council actually had this one-sided made up rule of no going out of the dorms during such time. But you were thirsty… Parched, actually.

Using the stealth skills you had ever since _that day_ , you made it to the infirmary (let’s pretend the Ultimate Academy had one) without being noticed by those who are patrolling… as they like to call that half-assed jobs.

You started impatiently rummaging through the shelves looking for something you knew would help you. You searched every nook and cranny of the shelves and cabinets but you didn’t find it. You were so sure they had at least a few of those.

“Looking for this?”

You quickly turned your head towards the source of the voice. Panic welling up inside you as you see the thing he’s holding;

A blood bag.

You felt your breath stiffen and swallowed hard. You felt your fangs grow in anticipation. (assuming they can retract their fangs so it won't be noticeable at daytime and it only grows out when… well, needed)

But he’s the last person you’d want to know about your secret.

Another swallow, you cleared your throat in an attempt to hide the obvious fatigue (and desperation) in your voice, you feigned a question, "w-what are you doing here, Kokichi? Do you need any..." You inhaled, merely talking was already draining whatever strength you have left. "...medical assistance?" You ended it with a tired smile.

He shot you with his so-called innocent wondering look as he poked his chin with his finger, "Hm? You look like you needed assistance more than me, Y/N. You look reeeally dehydrated to me~" he put a hand on his waist as he threw and catch the blood bag in the other, he slowly walked towards you as he did so.

"N-no, stay back there!" You unconsciously panicked. You knew that if he provoked you any further, you might do something you’ve never done ever since you were turned against your will.

You felt your heart race, and futilely attempted not to look at the blood bag Kokichi was tossing. _If I could die now, I'd be more than thankful._ But unfortunately, you can't... peacefully.

Before your kind would die due to dehydration, you’d go berserk first and be a man-eating monster. And this boy testing you would be a full course meal had you snapped.

Kokichi stopped when he was just an arms-length away from you. "What's the matter, Y/N? You're drooling." He smirked as he waved the blood bag in front of you. Caught off guard by his remark, you let out a light gasp and touched the corner of your mouth to check if you really did drool.

"It's a lie." That damned cheeky grin. And at that moment you wanted to lunge at him and drain all the blood from his body. Not like he looks like he has a lot though.

But then again, as much as your senses wanted that so bad, your remaining humanity in you doesn't want to, in any way, harm another human.

And of course, never would you ever hurt the person you like.

"I never noticed your fangs before, where'd you get them?" Kokichi leaned forward to get a closer look at your face. You’ve been panting a lot, that's why he saw. Defensively, you pursed your lips in a thin line.

"This is getting boring, why aren't you fighting back, Y/N? Are _vampires_ usually this weak?" His voice was taunting, and he did hit a sore spot; you never wanted to be a vampire, NOR be so weak that you ended up being one.

You looked down at your feet and started panting again. Stubbornly trying to maintain your composure, you clutched your chest and spoke back in between heavy breaths. "You shouldn't... talk about things...you know nothing about."

"Oh? But am I wrong, Miss Vampire? Aren't you craving for this blood I'm holding right now?" He waved the bag too close to your face for your liking. Your mind was already so clouded that you didn't notice your free hand almost reaching for the blood bag when...

(splash)

"Whoops~" this brat.

"My hand slipped~"

You just stared at the crimson puddle by your feet. The rusty odor was now filling up the room making your craving worse.

"...brat." You hissed under your breath. Your glare fixated on the smirking supreme leader in front of you.

"If you wanted that blood that much..." He stooped down and swiped his finger on the puddle beneath you two. After doing so, he stood up and offered his bloodstained finger to you. "...then you don't mind cleaning this mess up, huh?... _bloodsucker_?"

_hah... hah..._

And he just had to drop that bomb, does he?

You remained silent as you stared down the puddle of blood. Utterly boring Kokichi with your lack of reactions, he decided to leave you be.

"Man, this is such a waste of time. I really thought it'd be so fun catching a vampire but... " he shrugs and his back now faces you as he started walking towards the door.

Which was a bad idea. A really _really_ bad idea.

"...you shouldn't leave your neck in the open like that, supreme leader."

Terror. It was a foreign feeling for Kokichi. He could trigger someone like Maki and always still be confident that he could get out of her unscathed but this aura... It's totally different.

He had never felt this preyed before.

His reflexes didn't let him think twice as he attempted to sprint outside the infirmary.

_Attempted._

He hadn't even landed on his next step and he already saw you by his peripheral vision; smirking, your fangs even more noticeable now. How come? He didn't even hear a footstep from you, it was just like you teleported from one point to beside him.

At that moment, he knew he messed up real bad.

(THUD)

You grabbed his scarf from behind him, stopping him from his tracks and slammed him down on the floor. In that swift movement, you also managed to take it off, exposing his neck to you.

You were now on top of him, pinning him down the floor with a tight grip on his shoulders. Kokichi had a look of pure horror on his face as he still tried to struggle his way out of your grasp.

The next thing he knew, he felt the thin skin of his neck being pricked through as well as his blood rushing out his body on an alarming speed.

"S-so in the end, y-you really are a h-h-heartless... bloodsucker." And he still has the guts to talk back while being drained of his own blood.

But Kokichi wouldn't be Kokichi if he didn't think this dangerous move through.

* * *

  _(flashback light moment)_

_"You're not making any sense, Kokichi. Are vampires even real in the first place?"_

_"Y/N is alive and kicking. Isn't that the proof you wanted, Mister detective?"_

_"But that's just your accusation."_

_"NoOooOoo it isn't!" He wailed. "I even found a book about them in Korekiyo's lab!"_

_(In Korekiyo's lab)_

_"Yes, I indeed believe that there're existing races such as vampires. But since they aren't making any attack to humanity, I'd like to believe that they aren't that much of a harm."_

_"See? Even Korekiyo thinks that Y/N is a vampire!"_

_"I haven't said anything of the matter." He pondered for a moment. "This plan of yours, Kokichi, how do you plan to execute it?" Korekiyo, even though he's denying that he's thinking anything against their classmate, his interest on the said race fueled his curiosity on Kokichi's claim._

_"Now we're talking! So, here's the thing... "_

_(Flashback light end)_

* * *

He had a backup plan for the worst-case scenario; should anything happen to him he'd have Shuichi watching close behind wielding a crossbow to maybe slow you down before you could lay your hands on Kokichi.

But they never predicted it that you would be much faster than they'd expected. So, before Shuichi could even stop you from closing in to Kokichi, you already got a hold of Kokichi and drank quite a lot of his blood.

It was almost just as fast as Shuichi blinked his eye and Kokichi already looked like he's about to die. Getting a hold of himself and his shaking hands, Shuichi managed to shoot an arrow towards you and getting you back to your senses.

You felt a stab behind you and immediately knew that it was an arrow. Your first option was to pull it off and assault your attacker. But that brief moment managed to take your mind off Kokichi. You then felt a rush of blood to your head and felt your senses heighten.

You’re now a full pledged vampire.

Once upon a time, which was not really a long time ago, you were also a human. Somewhere along your lifetime, you got turned by a noble vampire to become one. Ever since, you rejected the idea of drinking blood from humans and only relied to your sire’s blood.

And today was the end of that stubbornness.

_How despicable._

You glanced at your bloodstained hands and on your lap was an even more pale Kokichi.

"Kokichi?"

You stared at him in horror after realizing the mess you did with Kokichi. You looked at his limp body on your lap noticing the pained look on the boy's usually smug face.

"K-Kokichi... I-im so sorry! I...I-"

He really did put an effort to let out a light chuckle. "... does my blood taste that good, Y/N? It really did feel like you had a great ti-!”

A tear fell on his cheek.

"Y/N?" Shuichi knelt beside you two as he helped Kokichi sit up so he could stop the bleeding of his punctured neck.

You just stared blankly at the position Kokichi once lied down and your silent tears fell there. You couldn't believe you did it. At one point, which you’d never admit to yourself, you were relieved that your thirst got quenched– that that was how human blood tasted like. Your mind would still wander along the thoughts of how different it was from your sire's blood; how _better_ it was.

And on the other side of your brain, fighting those thoughts was you reprimanding yourself for being yet so weak again. You wished Shuichi wielded a cursed weapon instead and finished you off for real.

But then again, you’re thankful you still got to live.

And so did Kokichi.

With Shuichi's decision to let you cool off first and Kokichi trying to gain back his lost energy, a whole half hour passed before you took a glance at Shuichi and Kokichi. Both parties flinched when you met each other's gazes.

"I told you, Shuichi." Kokichi broke the silence in his attempting-to-still-sound teasing voice.

"You still had that much energy huh?"

"What do you want?" They then looked at you who has guilt and disgust (on yourself most likely) plastered all across your face.

"Ahaha~ I'd always dreamt of seeing a vampire, you see-"

"Well, do you think I even dreamt of becoming one!?" Tears are pooling again by your eyes. Can someone please remind you how'd you once taken a liking on this ignorant shithead?

"Stop it, Kokichi." Shuichi chastised Kokichi to which he just rolled his eyes on.

"Fine. Well then, thanks for the save, Shuichi. May I ask you to go for a while? I promise I won't get myself killed this time." He glanced at you and gave a rather empty smile, "I doubt she would."

Shuichi hesitated but he nodded at him and headed towards the door. His worrying won't let him depart peacefully so he just stayed outside and tuned in just in case.

Kokichi gathered his courage and approached you. He stopped when he's standing in front of your sitting figure.

"Hey, Kokichi." You didn't bother raising your head to meet his gaze. You’re still too out of it to deal with his antics.

"Hmm?"

"What's the point of exposing me?"

"Ah, so Y/N may be a strong vampire but she's kinda stupid." He then placed his hand over your head. You flinched at the sudden gesture, and he knelt down to meet your now red eyes. You noticed his eyes grew slightly at the sight of you having a different eye color now but he managed to compose himself just as fast.

"I'm helping you, you know? You should be grateful." His choice of words didn't match how his brows are furrowed and his shaking hand on your head.

"It must've been so hard, isn't it? Being thrown in a bloody killing game yet you can only look at the bloodied bodies in front of you because you're still stubbornly trying your best to remain human." Your eyes widened at his claim which made him smirk as he knew he got you spot on. But just as fast as that smirk appeared, it faded just as quick, he's still not fully recovered after all.

"H- how much do you know?"

"You're terrible at hiding what you really are you know?" He let out a light laugh before continuing, "Nobody probably noticed since I threw that tantrum when we saw Rantaro's body but I did see how you looked at his corpse."

* * *

  _(Flashback light moment… again)_

_"A body has been discovered! Everyone please gather at the library!" Upon hearing the announcement, you shot up from your bed and ran to the library, but not at your normal pace, it was actually intentionally slower._

_You heard Kokichi wailing ever so fake and annoyingly but it was as if you didn't hear anything at all._

Drink.

_You gulped as you stared at the fresh blood coming from Rantaro's head and felt your own blood rushing and you being suddenly thirsty._

_When everyone finally settled down and decided to go on with investigating, you walked outside the library and rushed back to your room to drink some of your sire's blood._

* * *

_By the time Kirumi was executed, you no longer have any of your sire's stored blood with you. All this bloodshed worsened your craving for blood that you unknowingly drank more than you should._

_And in three days span, you’re now in this situation with Kokichi._

_(Flashback light moment end)_

* * *

 "And when Shuichi found out that Kiyo's lab is finally opened, I was also there and boy, that lab's packed with lots of information. It was also fascinating that they also had books about your kind." You noticed the excitement in his voice as he reminisced whatever stuff he got to read.

You frowned at the fact that such information was just openly available like that. How much did those books say though? How much did Kiyo's lab hold about a dormant race like vampires?

And you remembered your now healed wound from Shuichi's attack. Your eyes grew at the sudden realization.

"Looks like you already processed everything." Your gazes meet again. He was smiling, you didn't understand why.

"Are there any cursed gears in Korekiyo's lab?" You had shivers run down your spine. If those weapons capable of killing you instantly were just that accessible to anyone in here, you could be the next victim they'd hold a class trial on.

"Cursed gear? Ah, sorry to disappoint you but there's no such thing there. The bow Shuichi used was from Maki's lab (let's pretend everyone's labs opened way earlier). Do you really expect him to be able to wield a weapon that could kill you?" He raised his eyebrow at you.

"And? Why'd you..." You motioned your fingers imitating quotation marks. "...'help' me?"

He grinned at you, "You're interesting. I can't have you dying of your stubbornness..." Then he closed in the distance between your faces and went to your ear, his lips almost grazing your skin. The proximity making you blush. "...and I decided to clear this game with you." His low whisper made you bite your lower lip for a while before calling him out on that claim.

"What do you mean?" You asked in the same volume as Kokichi. You didn't know if he noticed, but you knew Shuichi was still there and with him lowering his voice like this, there must be something he held in his statement.

"If you're decided in clearing this game with me, I'll see you in my room tomorrow night. Don't let anyone see you." He held his arms up to his head and let out a carefree smile. "Well, I know that's small task to you." He turned to his heel and waved his hand at you as he walked outside the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers** : This was actually supposed to be posted yesterday, on Kokichi’s birthday but sadly, I couldn’t make it in time (Well, in my timezone, I couldn’t sooo….). And so I decided build this story in my own pace. I really hope you liked this as much as I did~ Though I’m sorry for changing some aspects for this story to flow as intended. Both Owari no Seraph and Danganronpa are my favorite series and this idea has been stuck in my mind that I already had the ending written as a draft in my phone! Again, [belated] happy birthday to our favorite supreme liar, Ouma Kokichi! Fiction can indeed reach reality and you really did land a place in my heart, Kokichi! Hhhhh. 
> 
> And thanks for reading btw! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point onwards, we won't be following the sequence of events of DRV3. So basically, those who died from Chapter 3 and so would not have their deaths as per the game. Enjoy!

This is absurd. Totally unthinkable.

Kokichi told you about his plan on making a scene when everyone's gathered at the dining hall; that he would claim that he will clear the game as said in the rule # 6, "The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain."

"So how are you going to... uhhh... clear this game with me?" You had an idea on what he wanted to do but you wanted to hear it straight from his mouth.

And you aren’t wrong.

"We're starting up a battle royale!" He had a menacing look in his face; his eyes looked like it held nothing but pure evil.

"How are you so sure that I'm going to cooperate?"

"I just know. Because we're soul mates!" he said childishly but that nonsense still made you blush.

"No we're not."

"But you DO trust me." That, you couldn't deny.

He told you everything he knows and anything he thinks is true about this killing game; the idea that Monokuma is so strict about following the rules was because someone else was watching. That this killing game was made for an audience that would be utterly disappointed if they just twist the rules however they'd like.

It all seemed so true to you. Even though the others perceive his words as nothing but lies, you believed him when he told you he never really liked the killing game--he hated it like everyone did.

You saw his reactions as he told you his real feelings about the killing game and you knew that every bit he said was the truth; that’s how much you trusted him.

“Gotcha!” He laughed but it faded out and he had a serious look on his face again.

“What’s the matter, Kokichi?” You two were sitting on the edge of his bed and you scooted close to him as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I…actually don’t wanna do this, you know? But…” He groaned. “…I’m willing to do whatever it takes… to end this game!” His voice cracked and you noticed his grip on his bed sheets tightening, making his knuckles turn white.

You hesitated for a while before touching his fist.

“I’ll help you. I’ll do everything I can.” He looked at you and you smiled at him making his angry expression soften.

“Ah, by the way, Y/N.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you had anything today?” He smirked. You flinched at his sudden return to his usual playful self. “I mean, didn’t human food taste awful to you vampires?” He had a teasing tone and you just let out an annoyed sigh.

“And what’s it to you?” You raised an eyebrow at him but he wasn’t in any way affected by it. Instead, he slowly took off his scarf and your eyes widen as you knew what his intention was.

“No way, Kokichi. I can still manage you know.”

“Eh? But you loooved my blood, don’t you, Y/N?” You moved away from him but he just continued closing in the distance between you two and you no longer had anywhere to go to when your back hit his bed’s headboard.

“I want you to be fully recharged for tomorrow.” He put his hand on the headboard behind you, effectively trapping you in place as he inched closer to you.

“Then…umm.” Your eyes darted to your side as you try to make up an excuse. “Uhh… C-can I just… Save it for tomorrow?”

“Nope! If you do that then I’ll be the one who’s going to be weak tomorrow!” He then proceeded to make that adorable puppy eyes as he tried to convince you, “Pleeeeease, Y/N?”

You held back your mouth from opening and lightly shook your head at him. “Grrr.. So stubborn.” He then pulled your head closer to his neck and ruffled your hair as you came into contact with his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” He whispered by your ear ever so genuinely. You shut your eyes for a moment before uttering an “I’m sorry.” to him before you grabbed his shoulders and dug your fangs in his neck.

You felt him flinch and heard him hold back a whimper. You felt bad but your senses won’t let you stop immediately. He reassured you by rubbing your back and a few seconds later, you felt him melting under your touch, indicating that he’s already being drained of his energy, you stopped upon realizing this.

“Good job.” He smiled weakly and went to lie down on his bed. You looked for some first aid in his room and grabbed some things to clean up his wound and bandages. When you turned around, you noticed that he’s staring at you with half-lidded eyes.

You grabbed a chair beside his bed and started tending on his wounds. “So… You’re still the Ultimate Nurse, aren’t you?”

“Well, technically I am. Before all this vampire thing happened.”

“How long has it been?” You could be annoyed by now as you didn’t really want to talk about it but something about discussing it with Kokichi felt like you never minded it at all in the first place.

“Just a year ago, I guess?” You’re almost done with nursing him and now just finishing with putting bandages.

“And? Who turned you?” This guy really had such audacity to ask sensitive questions.

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, so I’d know how strong you are.” _Ah, so he knows that much._ He must’ve known that depending on the rank of the noble who turned someone to a vampire, the vampires’ strengths vary.

You paused for a moment, deliberating on whether to tell him that you’re…

“You’re a noble, right? You were unnaturally fast back there.”

“Vampires are unnaturally fast.” You tested him if he’s just trying to catch you off guard or not. If he surely knows almost everything, then, no point in going around in circles with him.

“Then you’re abnormally fast for a normal vampire. We deduced that before you even lay a finger on me, Shuichi would be able to notice and shoot you.”

You sighed, there is indeed no point in arguing with him. “Okay. Yes, I am considered a noble, having been turned by…” _The vampire queen? Should he know that specifically?_ “…One of the first class vampires.” _That should do._

“Hmm…” He hummed. You weren’t sure whether he accepted that answer or he’s doubting you. Or whether he’s thinking of anything different.

“You should sleep now, Kokichi. You need to prepare for tomorrow, you know?”

“Y/N, if you’re a noble, then…” You frowned at this. You can sense the hint of determination in that prelude.

“No.” Before he could ever, you denied him of what he apparently wanted to do… Or become.

“Ahaha. I figured you’d say that. But I won’t back down by it. I intend to ruin this game in any way possible.”

“Aren’t you the Supreme Leader of Evil? I bet you can already do good in this Battle Royale you suggest.”

“But I’m no match against Maki, remember?” You remembered that scene from days ago when Kokichi just went and revealed Maki’s talent in front of them and almost got himself killed by strangulation.

“I’ll take care of Maki first, then.” You really don’t want him to be one of the monsters you turned out to be.

But he decided to take those thoughts right out of your mind, “Is it because you’re still rejecting being a vampire so bad you don’t want to turn me as one?” You bit your lower lip and he smirked at this knowing he got you well in his grasp.

“Argh! Y/N! Just accept it already! You’re no longer human and you’re never going to get anywhere back to being one!” He was now shouting at you angrily but in reality, this was just so he could reach through you and get you where his plans wanted to.

But you didn’t bother coming up with a better clapback. He got you thinking of what he said; was accepting really the only way? You knew you’re never going back but why are you still clinging on to that humanity that’s robbed off of you?

_Perhaps, Kokichi was right._

You already drank from him twice. What’s the point of running away from it any further, right? And not like doing so would change anything.

You were so deep in your thoughts but your eyes caught it when he took out something the size that fits in his hand perfectly.

_A hot pink grenade?_

“Kokichi, what are you doing?”

He didn’t answer but instead, he pulled off the pin and threw the grenade upwards. You put your hands to cover your ears and braced for an explosion. But it never came.

You opened one of your eyes followed by the other. Seeing that nothing really changed.

“What was that?”

“Now we don’t have to worry about anyone knowing that you turned me to a vampire!” He said happily which only raised more questions in your head.

“Ah, it was something Miu made.” He explained everything about the electrobombs and how he knew that that would cut off any ties the room had to the mastermind for a certain amount of time. How he knew about all this was a mystery to you but, from the time you came to this room and listened to him explain those things, you’re already decided on believing in him.

_I believe in him, so…_

“You do know how one gets turned to a vampire, right?”

“Yep! I just have to drink your blood and voila!” He had that grin screams how proud he is that he managed to get you to agree with this plan of his.

He sat up on his bed and faced you with that enticing look on his face. “Well then, shall we?” He closed in to your face and brushed some of the loose hair on your face before tucking it behind your ear.

You bit your lip harder than usual and blood started to flow from your mouth. He smiled at the sight and wasted no time leaning to your face, you felt that your breathing became unsteady and that your cheeks started warming up.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and the next thing you knew, your lips are now touching. As impatient as he could get, he aggressively bit your bleeding lip and felt him sucking blood from it. You knew he had enough for him to become one of you but he still went on and continued kissing you.

He managed to guide you from the chair you’re sitting on to his bed. He was already towering over you when he suddenly collapsed on top of you, shaking.

You remembered the same feeling you had when you started becoming a vampire; the grave thirst for drinking blood.

“Kokichi, pull it together.” You helped him sit up on his bed and watched him who’s panting and clutching his chest.

“Here, drink some.” You inflicted a cut on your arm just by using your nails and blood started flowing from the wound. “You would do fine with just my blood for now. I survived a whole year with my sire’s.”

“Heh…So… should I call you… my sire now?” He said in between shaky breaths.

“Whatever you like.” You offered your arm and he just looked at it before looking at you again. “What? Drink.”

“I want to do the things vampires usually do!” You let out an exasperated sigh as you brushed your (h/c) locks from your neck. (Sorry if you had shorter hair that didn’t reach your neck! Let’s pretend you had longer hair for this hhhh)

He licked his newfound fangs as he lunged at you making you fall off the bed again. You felt how hungry…err, thirsty he was just by the amount of blood he’s taking from you.

“H-hey! I’m going to… pass out if you drink too much!” Your grip on his violet locks tighten. He then let go of your neck and licked the remaining blood dripping off your neck, you shivered at the gesture.

“Nishishi~ Sorry about that. Ah, so that’s how blood tasted like! I should’ve been turned to a vampire earlier!”

“Stupid. You haven’t even tried-“

“Human blood must’ve taste soooo much better, right? You enjoyed mine yesterday!”

“Ugh shut up, Kokichi.” You tried to sound irritated but a smile crept up your face as you looked at him being so happy about being a vampire. In this past year, you only spent it hating the fact that you became one meanwhile, this gremlin’s having the time of his life.

“By the way, you managed to hide your fangs from us, didn’t you, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I did. You should be able to do that too.” And he did. After doing so he let out an exaggerated “OHHHH!” and continued doing it on and on.

You laughed at him but then recalled the time limit of the electrobomb. “How much time left ‘til the electrobomb’s effect wear off?”

“Oh? Hmm… An hour more, I guess? Ah! But what should I do ‘til tomorrow morning? I don’t feel sleepy at all!”

“You go try to fall asleep, Kokichi. You don’t want the mastermind to know, right?”

“Aaaaand how’d you manage to hide your red eyes today?” He gasped, “Are my eyes red now!?”

He really does sound like a child right now you can’t stop smiling at him. “Haha, no they’re still purple, not until you drink human blood. And I got contacts yesterday from Tsumugi’s lab. Who would’ve known that her being the Ultimate Cosplayer would actually come in handy?”

“I see! So, can we now ‘sleep’?” He motioned a quote-unquote gesture.

“I’ll go back to my room then.”

“No way, Jose!” He pouted before he dropped his childish act and put on a serious face. “Don’t you want to sleep with me at least before we end this game?”

Blood rose up to your cheeks upon hearing such a bold remark, “What!?”

He burst out laughing and it was now your turn to pout. “Man! You should’ve seen your face! Hahahaha! I didn’t mean it _that_ way but if you want~” You threw a pillow at his face and it was now your turn to laugh before you decided to settle on his bed and covered yourself in his blanket, he followed suit and you’re now sharing the same blanket.

“Y/N, do you reeeally not sleep?” He whispered under the blanket. You chuckled. _Why is he whispering?_

“We do, silly! We just don’t feel the need for it like how we did before. Now go to sleep.”

His cheerful expression faded and you noticed that stern face again, and deep in his eyes were evident traces of fear and apprehension. You understood why. Tomorrow, you two go against the killing game; you’d go and kill the friends you made for the sake of not letting any of these killing games continue any further.

Are you even willing to take that risk? To make that sacrifice?

_I should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers:** Ah, now we’re going to have a Vampire!Kokichi! Aaaaa I really wanted to pull that off I’m glad I managed to do it. I hope you liked this chapter! Next one’s would be finally the battle royale! But it’s still a draft as of I’m writing this so…please wait for it!
> 
> Also, btw, I love comments :) I mean, who doesn’t lol! It makes me really fulfilled after writing these stuffs for hours. Have a great day! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

***ding dong bing bong***

You opened your eyes and noticed that Kokichi's eyes have already been fixated on you. A shade of light pink dusted your cheeks. "Did you even sleep, Kokichi?"

"Of course!" He winked and you took it as that he's telling the opposite. Well, you're being watched all this time by who knows who and how.

"Let's get this started then?" You stood up from the bed, fixed your hair, and straightened your uniform. Kokichi followed suit and got out of his room first. After telling you that, "the coast is clear", you went outside his room and went back to your room for a quick shower and a change of clothes— not like you had any other choice of clothing. Considering your closet's just full of the same nurse outfit that had a touch of Gothic lolita implicating the mixture of your talents.

(A/N: I’m so sorry I'm terrible at describing clothing but I think the closest I could think of was despair!Mikan's nurse uniform but not as skimpy. At the skirt part/ bottom part there are frills. I actually had a reference I saw from Google. Here you go:)

* * *

**(Dining area)**

"You guys all know the rule that the killing game will continue until there are only two people left? But the rules never said _how many_ you can kill, right?"

"...what?" Shuichi, who's beside Kokichi, raised an eyebrow at him. You knew he had a speculation considering his skepticism as a detective.

Kokichi rose from his seat and spread his arms like an evil supreme leader (like him) would do. "I plan on starting up a REAL killing game. A battle royale! Wherein the fateful two persons would be the ones to remain!"

Noises of disagreement and anger immediately filled the room followed loud thud on the table.

You looked at the source of that sound; it was obviously from the hot headed Kaito.

"Screw that! Who would ever agree on your plan!?"

"Y-yeah! No way we would be manipulated by you!" Kiibo seconded.

"Kukuku." A certain masked voice caught your attention in the midst of the commotion.

"What is it, Kiyo?" You asked him, curious if someone, aside from Kokichi and you, is interested in this plan.

"I want to hear more of this proposal you're making, Kokichi." Kokichi smirked at this.

The look on his face scared the shit out of you. You know deep inside that all of this was just for his facade but that was just over-the-top creepy.

"This isn't a proposal, I'm serious with this." Everyone was silenced by this. "This way we'd be able to end the killing game AND abide by the rules!"

Silence. Everyone must've taken Kokichi's words as the truth.

"So, when is this battle royale beginning?" Korekiyo asked which made you glad that someone else get to push this conversation forward aside from you, which you don't want to do because at the moment, wanted to throw up from pretending to eat human food.

"Anytime." When Kokichi dropped that threatening remark, Tenko rose from her seat and hugged Himiko. "No way I'm letting anyone of you hurt Himiko!" Himiko was already shaking that she didn't even had the strength to push Tenko away. Instead, she was actually holding on to Tenko's arm.

"Yeah! No gentleman hurt anyone!"

"Suit yourselves, it's kill or be killed now." Kokichi brought out something from his pocket. You stood up from your seat upon seeing it.

"That's…!" Maki's eyes grew as she saw a familiar weapon from her lab.

"…A grenade!" Tsumugi screamed making everyone stand up from their seats.

A pin being removed was heard and everyone started sprinting towards the door. Before anyone reached the door...

**(BOOM)**

The explosion made them lose their balance. Some debris fell due to the explosion, injuring others.

A maniacal laugh was heard behind them. "If you don't kill, you die! Strive to be the last two survivors!" He closed in the distance between him and the students who fell down.

Some debris were still falling. A huge chunk of block fell from the ceiling hitting Kiibo's head, making him stay in place for a moment. Miu saw this.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Do you wanna die?"

"You too don't just stand there! Help us get everyone out of here!" Maki shouted as she helped Kaito stand up and remove the rubbish that fell on Shuichi.

You were watching the students from a distance. Some were already injured and you could smell blood from them. You observed Korekiyo next; he got up quickly and managed to get to the door. You smirked at the sight; _Glad he's the one to get up first._

When Korekiyo opened the door of the dining area, he snickered as he saw the pile of weapons outside.

"Weapons, huh? You planned this much alone, Kokichi? I have to praise you for that." This got everyone's attention and looks in horror when Korekiyo grabbed the golden katana from his lab that was also among the mountain of armory.

"This is perfect." Korekiyo started shaking. _"I could send a lot to sister."_

Korekiyo walked back inside the dining area wielding his katana. Making everyone slowly back off. "Ladies first~"

They were all staring at Korekiyo in horror when suddenly, Kiibo ran from his position and stopped in front of the door.

"I'm going to end this killing game as well."

"What are you talking about, Kiibo?!" Kaito shouted at him as he walked in front of everyone, shielding them from any danger.

"I'm going to destroy this academy." He then ran outside. That distraction gave Kaito and Maki the chance to run to Korekiyo and hold him in place. Shuichi grabbed the katana from him.

""RUN!"" The three shouted making everyone sprint outside the room.

"Ah, so much for having another one on our side." Kokichi walked towards the trio and their captive, Korekiyo.

"Let him go." Kokichi ordered and pointed a gun at them.

"Like hell we would." Maki signaled Kaito to hold Korekiyo. Kaito questioned this but did so anyway. And the second Maki let go of Korekiyo, away from Kaito's gaze, a knife appeared on her hand and she dashed towards Kokichi.

"Too slow."

Before Maki could thrust at Kokichi, he grinned and leaped backwards. Synching with his step, you moved forward and grabbed Maki's extended arm that's ready to stab Kokichi. You managed to lift her over your shoulder and slam her down the floor.

"Y/N! What are you?!" Kaito shouted which made his grip on Korekiyo loosen giving him the opportunity to elbow him and get out of his grasp. They tried to stop him but he managed to grab his katana back and get some distance from them.

You kicked the knife off of Maki's hand and lowered yourself down to her, holding her down with your weight and your hand around her neck.

Shuichi remembered that that's same thing you did before biting Kokichi. "Maki! Get away from her! She's a vampire!" You flinched at this and realized that that brief moment of averting your attention from her could make her turn the tables around. Before she could punch you, you jumped up, at an abnormal height, confirming Shuichi's declaration.

"Kukuku, so Kokichi’s assumption was correct." With this, Korekiyo left the room and started to go his way in this battle royale.

"Ah, you had to go and spill the truth like that, Shuichi. Well then, that makes my life easier." You tossed off the (e/c) contacts and revealed your red orbs.

You walked towards them and Maki ran ahead of you, dragging the men outside the dining area, "Run, idiots!" And leaving the two vampires in the room.

"What now, Kokichi?"

"Don't be impatient, at least we had at least another one getting their hands dirty." Then another explosion was heard outside. Both of you looked at each other before running at the courtyard to see what's happening. When you looked up, you saw Kiibo flying and shooting the premises of the academy. You also heard Shuichi shouting at him.

You overheard that Monokuma showed up along with the remaining Monokubs; Monodam, Monophanie and Monotaro to stop Kiibo from destroying the academy. You also heard Kiibo telling them that he will hold them off but after midnight, he would destroy the entire academy.

It may have been an unforeseen turn of events but you're glad that this would be fine since it's still in line with the goal of ruining this killing game.

* * *

You were walking around the academy looking for your classmates. Preferably you would convince them to kill and aim for being the last two survivors, but the plan B would be to kill them yourself. You wanted to get out of this killing game just as bad.

"Angie!" You're at the third floor when you heard Tenko shout. Having your interest piqued, you ran to the source of the voice and ended up by the door of one of the eerie empty rooms on that floor. You saw Korekiyo holding his katana. Meanwhile, Angie was on the floor with a large amount of blood under her body.

You licked your lips at the sight. She's still breathing, though you know she'd die any second now.

"S-stop this, K-Kiyo! We d-don't have to go along K-Kokichi's plan!" Himiko said in between sobs as she hid behind Tenko who's in a fighting stance.

"Oh? But I am I'm favor of this since this way, I could send as many friends to sister as I'm capable of."

You raised an eyebrow at this but you wanted to drink from Angie as soon as possible. You sighed and run your fastest to snatch Angie's body off the floor and dashed towards the room next to the one they're on. They all noticed Angie suddenly disappearing from their sight but they didn't catch a glimpse of you since you did it without restrictions to your speed as a vampire. Korekiyo, on the other hand knew that it was you, but he didn't care anyway, since Angie's already done for.

You only got a few sips off of Angie's blood when she already passed away. Blood of a dead person is a no good. So when you knew she's no longer breathing, you put down her body.

"You're so selfish, Y/N! Why'd you have that all for yourself!" Even if you didn’t look behind you, you knew it was him. Who would even whine like that to you?

"Then you can have it."

"Nuh-uh! You stopped drinking when she died, so it must've taste awful when they're no longer alive."

"Then go kill Tenko or Himiko next door." You now decided to turn to him and noticed that he’s now wearing a long black cloak, “What’s with the getup?”

He turned around as if he’s showing off his new article of clothing. “Nothing much! Just felt that it’d be cool for the occasion.” You snickered at this.

“Well? How’s your search going? You look like you haven’t got to taste human blood.” You gave him a condescending smirk, “You slacking around? I beat you to Angie.”

He just gave you a blank expression before he stared at his nails boredly. “Don’t get so conceited, you didn’t even kill her.” He smirked at you as if he’s challenging you. “Watch me.”

Your dissing battle with Kokichi was halted when shouting resounded the halls.

“Run, Himiko! I’ll be fine here!”

“B-But, Angie is… And now you, T-Tenko. I…!”

“It’s going to be alright, Himiko.” You knew it won’t just by hearing the uncertainty on her voice; putting up a brave act to convince Himiko. “I’ll see you later! Now run, please!” You saw Himiko run away and not so long after, Korekiyo ran to the direction Himiko went off to.

Considering Tenko didn’t follow suit, you assumed that Korekiyo finished her off too. It also came to your attention that Kokichi wasn’t with you in the empty room anymore; must’ve went to the adjacent room to check on Tenko. Having taken Angie’s body, you knew that Korekiyo was quite experienced in killing.

* * *

You went back to your room to get your own sword. You wondered why those who kidnapped you to partake in this killing game didn’t take away your sword. Like, sure, it could be because this was a killing game but you doubted everyone had a weapon with them when they arrived here. It seemed unfair, you thought, but decided it’s worth nothing thinking about it.

When you left your room and the dormitory, you saw Kokichi walking across the courtyard.

You followed him until you stopped in front of the Ultimate Inventor’s lab while Kokichi entered without even knocking.

"N-no! Don't kill me!" Miu had nowhere to go as her back hit her table full of unfinished inventions. She held a hammer with both hands in a poor attempt of making Kokichi back off.

"Too bad, I found you." Kokichi leaned in to the taller woman in front of him. You frowned watching this.

 _Ah, Miu's an AB. I should've beat him to it._ So you won't have to witness this scene, perhaps?

"No! S-spare me! I'll do whatever!" Miu already had tears on the corner of her eyes. She was already feeling threatened just by Kokichi's presence. He wasn't even holding a weapon against her, nor was he baring his fangs at her.

"Whatever?" He took a step back. "Then beg for it."

Under normal circumstances, Miu would've been ecstatic upon hearing those words. But with those coming from the one who started an even deadlier version of the killing game they're in, she just shivered in terror.

"Beg." Kokichi plopped himself on the chair behind him. "For." He pulled out the gun he used to threaten Maki and the others a while ago, "It." and pointed it to Miu, making her almost stumble on her messy table.

After a few moment's deliberation, Miu dropped to her knees, tears uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks. "P-p-please... L-let me live."

Kokichi gave her a smug look that implicates he's satisfied with the display on front of him. He returned the gun to his pocket and Miu's stiff shoulders started to loosen up a little, hoping she managed to preserve her life further.

But he plastered yet again that wide grin making him almost squint his eyes.

"Why would I let scum like you live?"

Miu screeched and before she could possibly do anything, Kokichi rose from his seat and pushed Miu on the floor. Miu squirmed under him but Kokichi strangled her with just one hand.

You saw that his fangs are now showing. You irately watched him drink the life off of Miu unconsciously gripping the hem of your uniform.

Having enough of what you're seeing you didn't wait until Miu's fully done for. You stormed out of there only to run into a pink Exisal.

"Ah, bad timing..." You spurted out apathetically.

You drew your sword that's sheathed on your side. "...for you." Thorns came from your sword and wrapped themselves around your hand. "Drink." You felt your blood being sucked by the thorns and giving the sword access to more power.

Driven by your fury, you jumped up to level yourself with the Exisal. It did manage to land a few light scratches here and there but mostly you were able to dodge. You landed on top of it and when it's going to smash you with its robotic hand. You jumped away right when it’s mere inches away from you, effectively making it hit its head.

High above the Exisal you raised your sword above your head. "I'm done with playing with you, Monophanie." You then sliced the Exisal in half as you landed on the ground.

You didn't bother looking at the broken Exisal and Monokub. You walked back to the academy hearing the machine collapse behind you as you put back the sword in its case.

* * *

You found yourself by the door of the gym when you heard voices through the door.

"Gonta!"

"I didn't intend to dirty my hands on a male but he's on my way."

"I don't want to die!"

"Worry not, Himiko. Sister is a friend you would love."

You heard Himiko screaming as you assumed the steps you heard were from her running away. Followed by bigger steps, which you assumed to be from Korekiyo chasing her. Her screaming was cut off by her choking followed by a loud thud on the floor.

_Korekiyo really did snap like that._

You can still feel the drive for more bloodshed. You can still feel your blood boiling and wanted to let it out against him.

So you pushed the door to the gym making Korekiyo look at your direction.

When Korekiyo saw you, he positioned his sword in front of him. “Did you know, Y/N? This one is a cursed gear.”

You were taken aback by this making you unsheathe your sword too. "Well, a cursed sword's nothing when wielded by someone who had poor sword skills." You taunted but he wasn't fazed by this. "Hahh, you would be a wonderful friend to sister." _That thing with his sister again._

"Before I kill you, may I ask what's with your sister?" You put down your sword for a while and he did so too before explaining how all this time he was “sending 100 friends over” his deceased beloved sister. _That's why he said "ladies first" back then._

"She wouldn't mind to have a vampire friend?" You smirked and held your sword back up.

"She'd love it."

"She'd love it more if you joined her." You both thrusted at each other and the clashing of blades could be heard. You were just playing along with him, testing his ability. You were admittedly impressed by him, but that wasn't enough to land a scratch on you.

_Time to stop dawdling._

After you blocked one of his attempts to stab you, you side-stepped and took another stride to get behind him. You whispered to his ear, "Say hi to your sister for me." He flinched before you stabbed him at the back. You pulled off your sword and swung it to shake the blood off of it. Before his body could fall to the ground, you caught his taller figure in your arms and bit him.

Not so long after, he also passed out. You carefully put his body down.

"I'm jealous, Y/N~" You looked at Kokichi who's leaning by the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Didn't you also drink from Miu earlier?" You subconsciously said it with an irritated tone. He scoffed before he walked towards you stopping when he's just a step away. With him not denying it, it hit you that he must’ve known that you’re sneaking up on them during the entirety of that moment.

"At least I admit that I'm jealous. Unlike a certain someone." You wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

You looked at his now red eyes, you admired how dazzling he looked as a full vampire but at the same time, you also missed the purple eyes you adored the first time you saw them.

But you'd never say those out loud. And as in denial as you are, "I'm not jealous. Why would I?"

"Oh? So you didn't like me?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

You crossed your arms over your chest and held back a grin. "Not one bit."

Kokichi then held your chin and brushed his thumb over your lip. "But the way you kiss says otherwise."

You held each other's gaze for quite a while before he slowly leaned to your face and you, swallowing your pride in keeping this act up, wrapped your arms around his neck. Your eyes slowly closing as you waited for the familiar feeling of his lips to yours.

His lips collided with yours and as he expected, you kissed him back.

You stayed in that intimate (and heated as time went on) moment for a while before you both pulled out panting, catching your breaths.

"Hey, Kokichi."

"...hmm?"

"Well get out of this together, won't we?" A feeling of dread started pooling deep inside you as you heard the shooting outside the academy as well as the sound of buildings collapsing. It was already dark, probably nighttime, even. Counting the people you, Korekiyo and Kokichi managed to kill, the ones left are most probably Kaito, Maki, Tsumugi, Shuichi, and of course, Kiibo, since the battles outside are still ongoing.

Kokichi gave you a sad smile, you wondered why. Maybe he's just as scared? Of course, he feels bad about doing such a horrible thing to his 'classmates', though they never treated him well. You know Kokichi said that everything he did, he did it for everyone. But was this course of action right? You decided to trust him but you didn't know everything he knew. You tried to shake off all your doubts but it just keeps resurfacing.

_What if-_

"We will." He kissed your forehead as if to stop the rampaging foreboding in your head.

You let out a deep sigh before hugging him. _We will get out of this together._ You repeated in your head like a mantra.

* * *

**(Ultimate Astronaut lab; the adjacent white room)**

The stressful events took a toll on Kaito's health making him cough more blood than usual. He was now kneeling on the floor and his blood stained the white tiles of the room. You and Kokichi saw this. Kokichi walked towards Kaito and you just stayed behind and leaned your back on the wall.

"Hey, Kaito. You wanna get out of this game?" Kokichi then knelt to Kaito's level and flashed his sinister grin at him as he whispered, "Then kill and survive."

Kaito, instead of snapping back at Kokichi, coughed more blood on the floor.

Maki was looking for Kaito and when she ran to his lab, he heard him coughing so bad. She also saw Kokichi kneeling beside him and seeing that just infuriated her more. This wouldn't happen at all if it weren't for the ruckus Kokichi started. She stopped right before she reached the room and took out her crossbow. She dipped one of the arrows she brought in poison she got from Shuichi's lab.

She aimed for Kokichi's wide open cloaked back.

(CLICK)

Kokichi, with his enhanced senses, heard this and knew that an arrow was coming for him. Without even looking back, he jumped up from his position and avoided the arrow aimed at him.

The poisoned arrow then hit Kaito.

Kokichi held his cape down as he landed. And Maki waited for that exact second where Kokichi would land on the ground before shooting him again.

You knew what she was up to and in perfect timing to Kokichi's landing, you ran in front of Kokichi and dragged Kaito's body to act as a shield.

Maki was fuming with anger that her voice cracked, "Let go of Kaito!" Upon hearing her, you noticed the panic in her voice and she was almost crying.

"Make me." You smirked before baring your fangs to his neck.

"Huh?"/"Kaito!" You and Maki said at the same time.

You looked at Kaito who's now unconscious in your grasp. You squinted your eyes and noticed that Kaito's lips were now purple. _He's poisoned?_

Maki dropped her crossbow and then ran to you snatching Kaito's body. She collapsed on the floor as her shaking legs wobbled when she carried Kaito's weight against hers. She continued crying out his name but he didn't respond. _He would no longer respond._

"Oh my, so you managed to kill your beloved Kaito that fast. That's an assassin for you."

Maki attempted to lunge at Kokichi but he pointed her crossbow at her. Seeing that a poisoned arrow was still in there made her freeze on her tracks.

"Hmm? So this killed Kaito? I wonder how." Kokichi inspected the arrow in the crossbow.

"Maybe it's poisoned?" You asked.

"How?"

"It's from my lab." You all looked behind you and saw that Shuichi was panting. He must've ran all the way here, but why?

Looking closely at him, he was injured. Blood was dripping from his head prompting an eye to close. You peered your eyes at him to focus on his blood. _Type AB_. You recalled that you knew his blood type when you checked everyone’s from the Monopad. You walked towards Shuichi, and as your back faced Maki and Kokichi, Maki pointed a gun at you, shooting as quickly as she took out the gun.

You moved quickly and grabbed Shuichi along with you as you barely avoided the gunshot. You had to praise Maki for her stealth as an assassin, you didn't see that coming. The bullet did graze your shoulder since you weren't able to react as fast as you should.

Still holding Shuichi by his wrist, you stared at the blood wetting your uniform. Seconds after, your wound started to heal and you grinned at the sight. _So this is how it's like._

"Too bad, Maki. You can't protect any one of your friends." Your grip on Shuichi's grip tightened and pulled him down that he stumbled sitting on the floor.

"And here's for harming my Y/N." Maki glared at Kokichi before her face changed into that of fear when Kokichi pulled the trigger of the crossbow, making her taste her own medicine.

Shuichi was now feeling dizzier seeing two of his remaining friends die in front of him, in addition to the injury he suffered from running away from an Exisal in the midst of a collapsing building.

"Hey Shuichi. I'm sorry." You whispered to him before you put your hands on his shoulders to keep him in place. He shut his eyes as he braced for the pain on his neck. He no longer had any energy left to resist and he already felt so hopeless right now.

To be honest, you expected that he wouldn't oppose any further but it still shocked you that he actually didn't. Well, what you did was definitely too much for him to handle anymore. You felt guilty but then, the smell of his blood coming from his head just told you to keep going.

"Kh!" Shuichi hissed in pain as you started drinking his blood. _This is AB for you._

It was just as they said; human blood tasted better when they're on the brink of dying.

You were already so immersed in drinking his life out of him when you felt pain from behind you and through your stomach. You let go of Shuichi making him lie on the floor. You both look at the blade sticking out of your uniform filled with your blood.

You started shaking as you felt different. You knew that the wound wasn’t regenerating. "W-what.." You slowly looked behind you and saw the person wielding this cursed weapon.

Kokichi.

You stared at Kokichi whose eyes are covered by the shadow from his bangs. You felt him shaking through the sword that impaled you.

Tears started flowing from your eyes, making it harder to breathe but how could you hold it back? You trusted him on his plan that you're also very clueless about. You believed on the promise that you'll get out of this together.

Maybe you fell for another one of his lies.

"I thought... y-you want to clear... this game with me?"

"I didn't say we'd be the final survivors. I intend to end these games once and for all even if it meant killing the two of us."

“Cursed weapon?” Shuichi asked in a whispery voice.

“I lied about it. I stole this from Korekiyo’s lab.”

Kokichi looked up and met your eyes. He was also crying. In his eyes were what you presumed to be remorse but you didn’t understand why. You never understood anything in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." He said in between sobs. Your confused gaze met his pained ones. "When we get to see each other again," He pulled out the sword from your body and dropped it to his feet. He lowered himself to you, just in time to catch your body that's no longer regenerating. "...I hope you'd forgive me." He smiled bitterly. He let you lie down on the ground and looked at Shuichi who's almost closing his eyes as he hangs on to his final breaths. "You'll thank me later."

"K-Kokichi?" You stammered as you coughed out blood and felt that you’re running out of breath.

The next thing you saw before you and Shuichi totally embraced the darkness was that...

 

_...Kokichi also stabbed himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers** : (sorry in advance, this would be long since I don’t like putting up a separate chapter for an author’s note) “AAAAAAAAAAAAA”- probably you right now but most likely me screaming because I’m finally done with this chapter. I actually had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter as I am writing this concurrently with the epilogue; like, depends on what I feel like writing on. And I wrote the ending to this chapter way ahead that I also had quite the struggle of patching the things up to get to this point. But I did (insert Kokichi’s loud sobbing here).  
> Oh, and along the way I slightly got discouraged since I had quite an issue on FF.net. I deleted this story there because I got called out since (my fault) I didn’t know reader-insert stories weren’t allowed there. But! That wasn’t all there is to it. When I checked their profile, I saw in their bio, this is just their opinion but (hhhh sorry if this was shallow but…) they said this regarding reader-insert stories, verbatim: “I feel that stories like that show a sign of laziness when authors put things like "(name)" or "(h/c)".”.  
> It got me pondering about that like, was it really because I was lazy to come up with OCs that I started writing reader-insert ones? But then again, I remembered why I loved these kinds of stories; these actually made me appreciate the characters even more as it felt like I was there, feeling the same world they’re on and such. So, NO, this wasn’t because I was lazy to come up with OCs. This was to make, if I could, those who’re actually reading reader-inserts feel the delight of being with their favorite characters in form of literature.  
> P.S.: I don’t hold anything against them btw. And in case you’re curious, iirc, the one who reviewed on this fic on FF.net was, apparently, **NOT** an admin. I did some digging on forums there and the ones who also got the “Content Guidelines is broken for being a second person or you-based story” review said things against them that made me come to this resolve in continuing writing these.
> 
>  **TL;DR** : Thanks for coming to my ted talk lol huhuhu I’m so sorry to take too much of your time! Thank you for reading this! And I hope you’ll wait for the next and probably last chapter. Thanks for the kudos, it’s a first that I got a > 10 kudos here (as of I’m writing this) ;; I hope you liked it as much as I did. Tell me what you think, maybe? :> Thank you again! ♥♥  
> 


	4. Epilogue (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this art of Mikan on Twitter and it looks like what I imagined reader's uniform would be! Here's the link to their tweet! https://twitter.com/Kxxxaiy/status/1147492334163992576

You slowly opened your eyes and saw that you're lying down and contained in something like a capsule. You weren't totally lying down on a 180-degree angle, you noticed that what you're lying down on was slightly inclined. All you can see behind the glass in front of you was the white ceiling.

_Is this a coffin?_

A few moments later, your eyes widened as memories came back flooding in your head.

* * *

_(Flashback light moment)_

**_(1 st person) _ **

_"Congratulations! You are the chosen 17 students for the last season of Danganronpa!"_

_That's right, we auditioned for this. We, who are fans of the series, did our best to get casted on this 53 rd season. The pressure's on us since we had to give a 'different', as that guy said, ending for Danganronpa. In this audition, we applied for Ultimates as if we're applying for a job, like, why are we fitting for the Ultimate we chose and all the like. _

_They approved the mixed talent of the Ultimate Nurse and Vampire. I applied for vampire just for the fun of adding fantasy in the game for a change._

_"I can't believe they actually accepted your idea."_

_"Shut up, boss. One of us here actually got accepted for being the Ultimate robot so I'm no longer feeling ashamed for pulling this off."_

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

  **(2 nd Person)**

You blinked a few times as you absorb the information coming back to you merging with your new memories from the game. You let out a sigh of relief as you removed your helmet and pushed yourself out of the pod.

(A/N: this helmet yall)

You looked around you. _They actually had a copy of this room in Kaito's lab._ You had goosebumps realizing you also 'died' in this room back in the game.

You then saw Shuichi still sitting on his pod, but the cover, like yours, is already lifted. You noticed that there's only three pods left closed.

"How long have you been awake?" You asked Shuichi. You were wondering why Kiibo, Tsumugi and Kokichi's still not waking up. The anxiety you had from the game got you paranoid. Shuichi noticed this.

"Ah, it's been 30 minutes." He looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, more or less. I guess we're supposed to wake up one at a time."

You stared at him for a while and felt weird to see him wearing different clothes from what you've grown accustomed to. Realization hit you as you looked at yourself and saw that you're also donning your school uniform.

You let out a sigh of relief; _Glad I'm not wearing that one._

"So, obviously, everyone's alive. But where are they?"

"I don't know either. I haven't left this room since I woke up. I wanted to check how long it will take for you to wake up."

You finally stood up from your pod. "Hehh, that's our detective for you." Shuichi averted his gaze at you. You stretched then walked beside Kokichi's pod and sat on the open one beside his. _He's also in his school uniform_. "30 minutes huh?" You saw Shuichi walking towards your direction. "Ah, you can go out if want already. I'll wait for him."

He didn't respond at first so you shifted your focus to Kokichi's sleeping figure. _He looked so peaceful._

Shuichi sat on the open pod beside you. "Say, Y/N."

You didn’t remove your gaze from Kokichi, "Hmm?"

"Umm... Sorry if this may sound intruding or anything but, are you and Kokichi-"

"He's my fiancé." You gave him a warm smile and in return, he had a really dumbfounded expression.

"S-seriously? A-aren't you too young to be engaged?" The shock made the usual volume of his voice raise. You couldn't help yourself but laugh at this.

You really did got him good.

"It's a lie!" Tears from laughing so hard welled on the side of your eyes. "Goodness, Shuichi! You should've seen your face!" You continued laughing that you also got Shuichi laughing with you.

"You must've been hanging out with Kokichi in the game so much that his personality rubbed on you."

You managed to tone down your outburst before replying to him. "Ah, yeah, you could say that. I mean, everyone in our group have a share of the mischief Boss has."

"Group? DICE?" Your jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"What!? How'd you know that?" Sure, everyone in your neighborhood probably know about the pranksters in white but you're sure that you didn't know Shuichi prior to joining this game.

"Wait, DICE was real?" Both of you and Shuichi now had confused looks on your faces.

"Well..." You pondered on whether you're going to admit yourself to him. "...yeah? Yeah. I am one of the members. How'd you know about DICE?" You suddenly had goosebumps on your arms you started rubbing them, "Gosh, Shuichi! So, what's next? You're a real detective after all?"

"Umm... During the battle royale, I actually wanted to do a final class trial uncovering the academy's truth so Maki, Kaito, Tsumugi and I went our ways to investigate the academy. And we got to Kokichi's room, of course." You nodded, signaling that he has your attention and urging him to continue. "And we saw his motive video."

"What did it say?"

"It said that Kokichi led a group of pranksters with ten people following him. Ironically though, the picture showed that aside from Kokichi, there were only nine others who had the same uniform Kokichi had."

"What the-? I thought it was weird when I remembered just now that the uniform he had in the game was the same as our uniform and now this?" You smiled and shook your head. "Really, was he just so lazy to come up with a character backstory he decided to use the real deal?"

You and Shuichi then passed the time talking to each other about stuff that's mostly about your lives before joining the game. You now know that Shuichi was actually a fan of mystery ~~(and Kirigiri)~~ that he decided to take on the Ultimate Detective role.

After your question and answer session with Shuichi, he finally had his chance to do the asking.

"DICE, huh? You call Kokichi your...?"

"Boss. He said so." You rolled your eyes at it but you actually are used to calling him that.

"How is Kokichi like as a leader? In game it felt like he always does stuff on his own so I couldn't imagine him leading a group in the first place."

You chuckled at Shuichi's disbelief. "He did say he led 10,000 members so that's really unbelievable." You both laughed upon remembering him bragging about the 10,000-member organization when in reality it was minus the three zeros.

"Frankly saying, Boss actually led us well. In all our prank missions... ALL, Shuichi. I'm telling you, ALL." Shuichi nodded and nodded to show that he's not doubting everything you're saying.

"All our missions are meticulously outlined." You put your palm on your forehead reminiscing the alternatives you all had to remember. "In case this would happen, do this or this. And the escape routes or sometimes there are even scripts." Shuichi was smiling at how big your gestures are as you explained how extra Kokichi plans out your pranks.

You composed yourself afterwards realizing you must've looked funny in front of Shuichi.

"Uh, sorry for the outburst."

"No, it's fine! I don't mind. It was nice getting to know you guys better." You also smiled at him. Yeah, the experience you had in the game was torture, but maybe having new friends after knowing it's just a game was quite nice.

"But does Kokichi do all the planning?" He decided to push through the topic about DICE, not that you mind it though.

"Mostly, there are a few times where we have our say. But mind you, he may be really extra with his plans..." You fiddled with your uniform's skirt. "…But he's actually a really caring leader."

"Really?"

"Really. There's this recent incident..." Shuichi noticed that your cheeks slightly lit up as you told him what happened to one of your recent 'missions'.

* * *

  _(Flashback light shining shimmering splendid)_

_It was a quiet afternoon. It was actually siesta time that DICE decided to pull off another prank on the babysitters in the neighborhood._

_From your hideout, AKA Kokichi's house, the eleven of you gathered as you packed up whatever you needed, wore your uniforms, masks and put on the wireless ear pieces for communication._

_"DICE, you ready?" Kokichi put on his cape and cap as he flashed a grin to all of you before putting on his mask._

_You all raised your fists and cheered as you're all excited on whatever the result of this prank will be._

_You ran outside and went your respective designations. You were with Kokichi and his second in command, who's also the second tallest in DICE, Tsunagu (*props to whoever guesses where I got this name). When you arrived at your destination, Kokichi started looking around the lawn and the windows to check the situation._

_"All clear. You could go to your positions now. I'll be on the lookout." You and Tsunagu nodded and proceeded to the spot where you would carry out your prank; by the back door wherein there was a screen door._

_You then brought out the baby doll from your shoulder bag and Tsunagu squatted down to your level._

_"Excuse me~" you whispered as you went behind him and put one leg after the other over his shoulder and sat there before he lifted you up._

_You positioned the doll above the door frame so that when you look from the inside it would look like it was a baby's legs dangling in the air. The doll is being run by batteries and it was tweaked by the group so that its legs would move as if it's squirming._

_It was also remote controlled for you guys to control when it would move._

_Just in time when you finished your part, you heard Kokichi through your earpiece. "Babysitter is on the way to the kitchen. Get out of there." You jumped off of Tsunagu's back and you both rendezvoused with Kokichi behind a nearby bush. Having hidden yourselves, you removed your masks. Kokichi, knowing the babysitter was near, pressed buttons on the remote and the "baby" started crying._

_You heard talking from inside the house, assuming it was the babysitter talking to someone over the phone. "...awesome! Once I'm done with my shift let's meet later, yeah? Uh-huh? What? Crying? Wait let me ch- AHHHH!!!!" The three of you held back your laughter as you saw the reaction on the babysitter's face when she ran outside. She didn't actually realize it was a doll until she went and get a stool to pick up the "baby"._

_After her rage quit over being pranked, she stormed inside the house and slammed the back door in annoyance._

_"I got the clip. Let's go." Tsunagu said calmly and kept the camera in his bag. "I'll check on the others." He didn't get a response from you nor Kokichi as both of you were still laughing your heads off so he decided to go on his own, he patted Kokichi's shoulder before departing and Kokichi nodded lightly as he still laughed with you. Not so long after, it was as if you choked on air._

Oh, dang it. Not now! _Kokichi noticed your panic stricken face making his laughter fade out._

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Boss, it's..." You blinked a few times. Met his gaze then looked away then looked at him again._

_"Code... Red." You were already that close to Kokichi that he knew what you meant._

_"You didn't...?"_

_"No. I didn't know."_

_Kokichi put a finger under his chin as he thought of a solution. You saw his face brighten up followed by him removing his cape._

_You felt your cheeks warm up a little bit when he wrapped the cape around you, he was so close you felt like he was embracing you._

_"T-thanks, Boss." You smiled at him and he flashed a grin to you._

_"Ohhh! That looks nice on you! Try wearing this too!" He then put his cap on your head and put his hands on his waist as he nodded. Seemingly satisfied with the sight of his leader garments on you._

_"Well then, please call me Boss."_

_"No way!" He chuckled and snatched back his cap from you. "Let's go?" He stood up and offered his hand to you, helping you stand up. You then put back your masks and are about to leave peacefully when..._

_"There you are, brats!" You heard the babysitter from before approaching behind you. You felt a smile crept up your face and you knew Kokichi did too. You guys live for the thrill of the chase since most of your plans are focused on escapes. And having to apply them excites you._

_""Catch us if you can!"" You and Kokichi then sprinted away from the house, his hand still holding yours, fingers interlacing. Along the way you also met with some of the members who're also running away from their spots. And at the end of the day, you all managed to get back to your 'hideout'. Kokichi asked Tsunagu to look after them for a while as he escorted you to your house. Not like it was far away from his._

_You didn't mind that neither of you decided to let go of each other's hand as you walked home._

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

  _If Kaede was here, she must've teased Y/N after hearing that story._ Shuichi wanted to say it but decided not to. "Maybe I could attest to how detailed his plans are."

"Yeah, that one in the infirmary."

"And this ending we had."

You frowned a little bit, being reminded of the confusion you felt when he stabbed you in the back (literally and figuratively). The feeling of being betrayed came back to you and all the why's; why did he do that? Why didn't he tell you everything he knew?

Why did you fell for his lie of clearing the game together?

Was it even a lie?

You did clear it though. But your game selves didn't know that the afterlife would be waking up from a virtual reality. What if you really died there?

_What was his plan to begin with? Did he know about this ending? Was he the mastermind?_

Shuichi interrupted your train of thoughts. "So umm, Y/N." You flinched upon hearing your name. "What are you going to do to him when he wakes up?" You turned your head to him, giving him a questioning look. "I mean, he did _that_ to you. That wasn't part of your plan, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." You played with your hair before answering his question.

"I'm breaking up with him."

 

**\-- part 1 end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral's Blabbers** : I live for the V3 simulation AU/theory ever since I finished reading LoveableLibra's Seventeen. That's my ultimate favorite Kokichi x reader fic. Go check it out if you haven't yet!
> 
> I hope you liked the DICE flashback! That code red part was something I thought of before I had the idea for this vampire! reader fic. It was supposedly a standalone fic bit I couldn't get anywhere past the idea of Kokichi lending the reader his cape lol. Glad I could incorporate that here. Did you get why I named the DICE member with long bangs Tsunagu? Did you? Did you? You didn't? :< I'm so sorry hahaha it's just that, the first time I saw him Best Jeanist (BNHA) immediately crossed my mind. OTL 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!


	5. Epilogue (2)

"I'm breaking up with him." You deadpanned at Shuichi.

At first his eyes widened at your sudden claim but seconds later, he composed himself.

"That's another lie, wasn't it?"

You pursed your lips and feigned annoyance. "Argh! Shuichi! Can you not?" Shuichi chuckled at this. "Sorry about that. I just don't think, if ever you really are dating, you'd break up with him because of that."

You raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that says you want him to prove his point. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, we all knew nothing of our real selves when we're in-game. So I don't think you would let what happened inside the game affect your relationship here in the real world."

Him actually thinking about this deeply somehow amazed you. It sometimes makes it hard for you to believe the Ultimate Detective Shuichi was just a game character he played. He sure does sound like one.

"Wow, Shuichi. I was just joking. And..." You unconsciously let out a sigh. "...we're not dating. That's the truth, by the way."

"That, I'm shocked about."

"Shut up, Shuichi."

You both got comfortable in each other's silence after talking a lot for the past few minutes. Amidst your solitude, you heard a faint beep. Your eyes trailed to the top of Kokichi's pod and noticed that there was a light there. It's green. You looked at Kiibo's and Tsumugi's and saw that theirs were still red.

"I didn't notice that until now."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to mention. I heard that beep too before you woke up."

An idea then dashed in your mind.

"Hey, Shuichi! I'm going to get back at Boss. Please help me on this?" You gave him a puppy eyed look and leaned slightly closer to him. Being uncomfortable with the proximity, he scooted backwards on his seat. "O-okay then."

"Great! Here's the thing." You whispered to him your plan and Shuichi, upon hearing it, let out a light laugh and nodded. "This is what DICE do, huh?"

"It runs in our blood~" You said in a sing song manner while you ran back to your pod and so did Shuichi.

* * *

 "Shuichi?" He sounded confused at first before wincing in pain, massaging his temples after he recalled everything that took place before you logged in to the game. "Ugh, oh yeah right, we're just in a game."

"Yeah. So, umm... Welcome back?" You wanted to facepalm on how awkward Shuichi sounded. You were just thankful that Kokichi was still rattled as he just woke up. He shouldn't have noticed that.

"The others?"

"Those who went ahead before me were probably out of here now. But the others are yet to wake up."

"Y/N?" You felt a strange feeling in your stomach; like there were knots suddenly being tightened. You did your best pretending to be as still as you could.

"S-she's still not waking up." _Get it together, Shuichi._ You cheered him on in your mind.

"And I woke up first? Shouldn't she be awake before me? Considering you're already awake."

"I'm just as confused. Before you woke up, there's a beep and the light on top of your pod turned green." Kokichi hummed.

"And Y/N's pod also did those, but she's still unconscious." You wanted to give Shuichi a pat later for doing a good job at this. You could sense that Kokichi was buying it.

You heard footsteps towards your pod you quickly took a deep breath to calm yourself and pretended to be asleep.

"Can we just wake her up?" You then heard another series of footsteps; Shuichi must've approached near your pod too. "I'm afraid not. If we tamper this machine something might go wrong... Don't you think?"

Kokichi plopped himself on the pod beside you and let out a distressed groan. "If I had known all of this was just a virtual reality, I could've just killed all of you and Y/N would survive with me."

_What? If he had known? So he wasn't the mastermind?_

"Wasn't that your plan?"

"Not precisely. After that rampage in the dining, I decided to leave Kiibo behind and went on with the battle royale until the mastermind got killed. Or until he's the remaining student with the mastermind. We ended up with the latter."

"Tsumugi's the mastermind?" Shuichi couldn't hide his shock upon hearing this as he actually considered Tsumugi their friend back in the game. He didn't even suspect her about being the one pulling all the strings behind.

"Using the process of elimination, turns out to be it. I actually tried carrying on your beloved Kaede's intention from the start." Kokichi smirked at Shuichi.

_Kill the mastermind._

Shuichi was silent for a while, discovering for himself how Tsumugi could've been the mastermind following Kokichi's battle royale scheme and correlating it with the ongoing battle between Kiibo and the Exisals.

_Up until we died in the game, the battle outside never ceased, therefore the mastermind is still alive up to that point._

"You were actually willing to kill Y/N and yourself to end the killing game?" You peeked ever so slightly to get a glimpse of how Kokichi is reacting and noticed how serious he looked at this very moment. Upon hearing Shuichi's question, he let out a light 'tsk' and curled his fists.

"I told you, didn't I? 'I intend to end these games once and for all even if it meant killing the two of us'"

"How is it that you're so persistent about that battle royale, by the way? What did you know?" Shuichi was frowning slightly. He looked kinda frustrated to you.

Kokichi on the other hand, flashed an arrogant grin. "Jealous that I uncovered the truth right under your nose, Mr. Detective? Well, I should say, in game me did a superb job on holding on to the fact that there are spectators of this killing game."

"You knew?" _He knew?_

"I didn't 'exactly'..." He motioned a quote unquote gesture. "...know. Heck I had to bet our lives on that theory." Kokichi then went on and explained how he came to that hypothesis; that Monokuma and the Monokubs wouldn't be so strict with the rules if they just did it for fun. They abode by the rules religiously because there are people watching it.

He sounded genuinely angry as he recalled how he felt when he came to that deduction; so mad he wanted to give an ending to the killing game that people would no longer want any more of it.

Kokichi then laughed at himself, "and never would I know that this was actually the last season! Ahh, it's a relief we're all alive." He then knocked on the cover of pod. Glad you saw that coming or else you would've flinched upon hearing that. "...but why is the vampire not waking up yet?" He tries to sound carefree but you and Shuichi know he's worried as hell now.

And as the odds are suddenly in your favor, (you thought so thinking it would startle Kokichi more) you heard another beep resound in the room.

"Already?" Kokichi raised an eyebrow at Shuichi. "What do you mean?"

"It's just 10 minutes since you got up. The interval I estimated was approximately 30 minutes."

"What!?" They both looked at whose pod was it. You were curious too as to who would wake up next, not like there was a variety of choices.

After a few moments, one of the pods' cover lifted and came out was...

"Oh... I'm back." Kiibo scratched the nape of his neck and smiled at the boys.

"Welcome back." Shuichi was the only one who managed to speak as Kokichi was suddenly frozen on seeing Kiibo get up from his pod.

"...30 minutes since Y/N's pod light turned green, plus 10 minutes after I woke up. Y/N's been unconscious for too long now, Shuichi!" He caught Kokichi's gaze for a while and unknowingly averted his eyes from his. He felt guilty seeing how anxious Kokichi looked. He's never seen him in such state. Neither anyone of them from the game.

"Um, pardon me, but what do you guys mean?" Kiibo suddenly sounded concerned as well.

"W-well. We're supposed to wake up one after the other but Y/N's yet to come out of her pod."

"Shouldn't we call the officials?" You felt cold sweat form on your forehead. _Wait this is getting out of hand._ You innately panicked.

And you know your accomplice must've been alarmed as well.

"W-wait, let's wait for Tsumugi first?" _Hold on for a bit Shuichi._

"No way, Shuichi! How could you stay calm? What if something happened to her? You really think I could forgive myself if..."

**(BEEP!)**

_Now the interval got shortened? What is this? A perk of being a survivor?_ Your thought process got interrupted when you heard Kokichi's angry voice.

"That's it, I'm calling someone from Team Danganronpa. Kiibo come with me."

"What? Why me?" Kiibo asked but he still followed Kokichi and they both stormed outside the room.

When you knew Kokichi and Kiibo was finally out of the room, you opened your eyes and threw yourself out of the pod. Shuichi saw you but didn't say anything as he sprinted outside to chase them. "A-ah! Wait!"

* * *

"Kokichi, wait!"

"What!?" Kokichi halted his strides and snapped at Shuichi. Shuichi gulped a bit before stating his purpose.

"I... I'll go with Kiibo. I think it's best you look out for Y/N." He hoped so bad that Kokichi would buy it. Kokichi's expression softened and he sighed. "Fine." Still grumpy, he made his way past Shuichi. Convinced that they're on quite a distance from him that he wouldn't hear them, he spilled the details of Y/N's plan to Kiibo and explained everything to him as they went back to the white room.

* * *

"...Y/N?" Kokichi, before he even entered through the door, saw that your pod's cover was now lifted but you are nowhere to be found.

As soon as he stepped a foot inside the room.

**(THUD)**

You were standing near the door frame when you jumped at Kokichi the second he entered the room. You glomped him, taking him on surprise, making the two of you fall on the floor. You pushed yourself up, towering over him. You indulged yourself on his purple eyes that you've grown to have a liking on. You etched his confused and worried look in your mind as it was very very rare to see him like this.

He looks so vulnerable.

_He looks like he's about to cry._

A silent tear indeed escaped his eye and you panicked at the sight. You moved away a little bit and helped him sit up.

And as he did.

"UWAAAAAHHHH!!!! Y/N YOU'RE SO MEEEEAN!!!" He threw that annoying tantrum again as tears flowed down his cheeks. What a way to hide his real feelings.

At Kokichi's outburst, the last closed pod's lid rose up and Tsumugi slowly sat up. You met her irritated look and heard her murmur, "damn normies." You just snickered at that and your focus went back to Kokichi who managed to compose himself already.

"That's for betraying me in the game, you know!" You stood up and offered your hand to Kokichi in which he gladly took.

His expression suddenly changed to that of guilt. You knew he would apologize so you stopped him midway, "don't sweat it, I know everything." You smirked at him and he caught on to that. He immediately understood that you were just pretending to be unconscious and suddenly he realized how unnatural Shuichi's actions were.

"Damn you and Shuichi, ganging up against me." You stuck your tongue out at him and you almost bit it when he suddenly hugged you.

"I'm glad you're okay, though." He said in a low voice making you melt under his touch. You smiled as you returned the hug and caressed his head, combing his hair with your fingers.

You wanted that moment to last as it eased all the stress you've all been carrying throughout the game. You didn't know how much you missed the closeness you and Kokichi had since you had altered memories in game.

Altered memories or not, your feelings for him remained the same.

You snapped out of your zone when you saw figures walking by the door. Kokichi did too and released you from the hug. You also saw Tsumugi finally stand up from her pod.

"Welcome back, students." You, Kokichi and Tsumugi looked at the slim man by the door alongside Shuichi and Kiibo.

"We're back, Mr. Kodaka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral's Blabber** : It's finally done? I...???? *wails like Kokichi* tbh I'm really really sorry for the ending, I guess? Things aren't looking so good on my end and ugh... Really, it's just bad, I was actually losing motivation in everything. Though seeing those kudos notifs on my email were one of the few things that brighten up my day so thank you for those! Sorry for delaying this since I wasn't satisfied with the way I ended this the first time I wrote this so I revised it over and over and... Well, at least this wasn't as bad as what it was at first lol. And thank you so so sooooo much for reading! I wuv u all but I wuv Kokichi (and Shuichi) most haha! Have a nice day~


End file.
